


Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 002

by HarvestMoonBeam



Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [2]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Hermione Granger, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, De-aged Hermione Granger, F/M, Gen, Hermione Granger-centric, Multi, Prompt Fic, Reverse Harem, prompt, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarvestMoonBeam/pseuds/HarvestMoonBeam
Summary: Aside from "Yuu and the Power of Magic" by writingerrors, there is simply not enough material on this particular crossover out there, so here is the 2nd of 3 writing prompts to get the ball rolling!Inside are various details for a Hermione Granger ends up in the Twisted-Wonderland universe fanfic.If you are drawing a creative blank or have another writer friend who needs a story idea, please check out details inside to see if you want to run with this fanfic prompt.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Azul Ashengrotto, Hermione Granger/Trey Clover, Hermione Granger/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Harry Potter Crossover Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952638
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Harry Potter x Twisted-Wonderland Prompt 002

* * *

****Prompt Details** **

**Series:** Harry Potter x Disney: Twisted Wonderland Crossover

 **Main Character** **:** Hermione Jean Granger

 **P** **otential Love Interests** **:** Trey Clover, Azul Ashengrotto, Vil Schoenheit

 **Additional tags** : _Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Reverse Harem, Canon Divergence, De-aged Hermione, Age Regression/De-Aging_

 **Other additional tags (depending on choices made by the writer):** _Beauty and the Beast references,_ _PTSD Symptoms, Animagus! Hermione Granger_

* Disney does not exist back in Hermione’s world ( _a terrifying thought, I know_ 0_0 ). This will enable her to explore this brand new world with a fresh outlook, barring some minor familiar aspects with most of the Great 7 being based on either Grimm Fairy tale characters, a Middle-Eastern folk tale, the works of Lewis Carrol & Hans Christian Anderson, or Greek mythology (also a little bit of Shakespeare's Hamlet if you want to be technical about Scar). Since she is voracious reader with an eidetic memory, she would have read most of those stories at some point and would start to draw comparisons once she notices their connection.

* **Hermione is de-aged back to 17** = With Mari (Fem!Harry) ending up in Twisted-Wonderland immediately following Voldemort's defeat in the 1st prompt and the female character in the 3rd prompt getting transported a months _before_ the epic Battle of Hogwarts occurs, it seemed fitting to break up the pattern by having Hermione get swept away to Twisted-Wonderland a few years later, ergo thinking of an inciting incident that reverts her from 24 to 17. After Grim is first escorted off campus and everyone is dismissed from the Entrance Ceremony, Hermione tells Dire Crowley about her true age and the circumstances that brought her there, leading him to have her looked over by Divus Crewel and the NRC Healer (insert your own character). Their diagnosis reveals that the effects of the age regression can't be reversed (even with an aging potion) and she has to settle for aging naturally. Perhaps she could be teleported via accident involving a time turner (for the age-regression) and a mirror shrouded in mysterious enchantments (as a vehicle for the dimensional travel) ? 

* Try to mix things up! The contents of the Disney: Twisted-Wonderland game is still being updated and is not yet finished. Think of new scenarios/character interactions in order to stretch out your story a little. Do some world building, think of new Disney inspired characters such as additional Night Raven College faculty/students and even more characters from Royal Sword Academy aside from Che’nya and Neige LeBlanche, as long as you're having fun with it and there’s more going on besides strictly following with the story line of the game.

* **Hermione acts like a firm but nurturing cat parent to Grim XD **= He can deny it all he wants, at the end of the day Grim still looks/sounds/acts like a cat. Once she got over the fact that he’s smart enough to speak, Hermione’s inner cat person comes out. The difference with how she treats him from her beloved Crookshanks (who is not with her in this story) is that she won’t write off his behavior as _“he’s an animal and doesn’t know better”_ , but rather _“_ _he doesn’t know better since he_ _isn’t_ _used to_ _be_ _i_ _n_ _g_ _around humans”_.

She does her best to keep him out of trouble and feels obligated to help him better understand both magic and humans. She offers praise and a reasonable amount of food treats when he does well, but makes certain to reprimand him and withhold his beloved tuna when he seriously misbehaves. Still, Grim’s overall similarity to cats does urge Hermione to coddle him a little. She sometimes carries him around in her arms, often scratches his ears or tummy, and even used her magic to create a little bed that is just the right size for him to sleep in, complete with its own pillows, blanket, and bed sheets. While Grim does try to take advantage of her cat loving tendencies now and then, it becomes apparent that he's grateful for all that Hermione does for him and is very fond of her.

* For writer's who know how to handle it properly, Hermione could be dealing with some lingering PTSD symptoms. Hermione's been through hell in the Wizarding War, and while she has received therapy for the trauma (she went to a therapist who was a squib), there are some moments of panic/flashbacks. Hermione uses magic glamours to hide the _"mudblood"_ scar that Bellatrix carved into her forearm and doesn't like it when that part of her arm is grabbed. Hermione also still carries a magically extended bag filled with a variety of supplies around with her in the event of an emergency, including a wizard tent, a variety of magical books, and many other items. Having it with her is one of several ways she makes herself feel in control to minimalize any panic attacks.

* If they want writers are free to explore the option of her being a fully realized animagus, or at least on the verge becoming one. Animal options are all up to you!

* **Random idea:** In order to make extra money, Hermione offers to share potion recipes from her world with Professor Crewel (barring the more dangerous ones). She could also receive a brewer’s fee by partnering with Sam the shopkeeper and making a basic variety of potions for him to sell in his store. If used, this could be another way she ends up on the radar of other students/dorms, especially in the case of Azul & the Leech brothers of Octavinelle and Vil & Rook of Pomefiore. The influx of new potions would make them curious about their source (especially if there were any potions/elixirs that function as grooming/beauty aids for the Pomefiore students to rave over).

* Having the dull, absent minded ghost of Prof. Binns as her history teacher back in Hogwarts has given Hermione a high tolerance against Prof. Mozus Trein's mind-numbing lectures. Her ability to focus/stay alert during his lessons, excellent grades, and their shared adoration of cats makes her his favorite student. Crewel would also be fond of her if the option about her sharing potion recipes as mentioned above was used in the story.

* Riddle’s actions during the Unbirthday Party would spark a bit of a harsh reaction from Hermione (largely because she has yet to learn about his mentally/emotionally abusive upbringing until shortly after they leave the party, but _especially_ because his controlling behavior dredges up unpleasant memories of how things were when Dolores Umbridge was at Hogwarts). She would lambaste him for using the Queen of Heart's excessive rules to micromanage everything they do and state that Heartslabyul’s improved track record isn’t worth the psychological damage the students are dealing with from being in such a toxic environment.

  * Learning of Riddle’s abusive childhood would remind Hermione of her best friend Harry Potter and their rival-turned-ally Draco Malfoy, leading her to grow a little protective of him. As he stays in bed to recover from Over Blotting (this is before he is well enough to throw the revenge Unibirthday Party he promised Ace), Hermione drops by to check up on him. When Riddle admits that he’s a little scared: he wants to change, but is uncertain, whereas following the rules gives structure & familiarity, but the degree he did so made him lonely & miserable. Hermione shares stories about how she went from being a straight-laced teacher’s pet to a scheming rebel (without fully disclosing how bad things were during her time at Hogwarts; she’s not ready to be that open about it just yet). During their conversation Trey is revealed to be eavesdropping right outside the door, before he slips away to avoid notice.



* **Reasons for the suggested Love Interest(s):**

  * **Trey Clover** = Caring, responsible, studious, protective, and showing his own mischievous sense of humor on occasion, Trey offers that bespectacled, cute-guy-next-door quality and just happens to share Hermione's value of good dental hygiene (a trait she developed from having two dentists for parents). Trey greatly appreciates everything she has done for everyone in his dorm. He's especially thankful for her willingness to forgive Riddle (while apologizing for her snap judgements about him) and for helping with his recovery, both from his Over Blotting and all those years of suffering his mother's/parents abuse (Papa Rosehearts dropped the ball too, people. That idiot _let_ his head case of a wife treat their only child that way Bc...). Trey also worries about falling into old habits and thus failing to do right by Riddle again, so Hermione's presence gives him the strength to follow through with his and Riddle's more improved friendship. Meanwhile he and Riddle both notice Hermione's own subtle behaviors that hint at a life of trauma. They don't want to risk their new friendship with her, so they resolved to not push her for information, but instead pay close attention to what details she volunteers and her behavior in general, just in case she ever needs their help. This version of Hermione has passable cooking skills, but tends to stick with recipes and other easy to make meals. Hearing her admit so while she and Grim rave over the delicious tarts he helped them make for the Unbirthday Party has Trey offer to teach Hermione how to improve/expand her skills in the kitchen, providing yet another way for them to get to know each other. Beware of making Trey out as _too much_ of a nice guy (the dreaded _**Gary Stu** D8),_ otherwise he won't be seen as strong competition against Azul and Vil if you're going with the mini- reverse harem angle. 

  * **Azul Ashengrotto** = I think we can see a lot of romantic tension between these two since they are both highly intelligent, academically competitive, and would definitely butt heads over their difference in morals. They don't like it when they are outsmarted, but would come to greatly respect each others prowess. There's also a lot of common ground with these two. Aside from being smart they are both considered highly inventive and each grew up with self-esteem issues, particularly when it came to their looks. Remember Hermione used to be scrawny, had slightly large front teeth (before magically shrinking them in her 4th year), and her hair was impossible to groom. Back during Azul's grade school days in the Coral Sea, the other merchildren would torment him for being a crybaby, very husky, and for being the only Cecaelia attending his school. The discovery of Hermione's own scheming tendencies along with her hidden mean streak _(she punched Draco Malfoy, imprisoned/blackmailed Rita Skeeter, disfigured Marietta Edgecombe with pimples spelling the word "SNITCH" using a curse that she invented & secretly placed on the Dumbledore's Army member sheet, and all her schemes against Dolores Umbridge)_ would come as a real surprise to everyone during the confrontation with Octavinelle. Am I the only one who can imagine her & Azul getting into a heated philosophical/academic argument, getting so worked up with how frustrated they are with each other that they suddenly start kissing? XD 

  * **Vil Schoenheit **= Having Vil as a love interest is meant to be a small challenge for the writer. After her embarrassing crush on Gilderoy Lockhart in her 2nd year at Hogwarts and her impulsive mistake of going out with Cormac McLaggen in her 6th year, Hermione has grown twice shy about dealing with guys who are superficial. She was initially intrigued with the Pomefiore dorm because of their reputation of being excellent potion brewers, but was quickly put off upon learning how affluent and high maintenance they can be (especially when it concerns their looks); she does NOT want to be around what she presumed to be _“an entire dorm of snooty Lockharts”._ If the idea of her sharing potion recipes from her world with Crewel & Sam to earn money is used, that can be something that draw Vil's attention to her. Rook's informing him of her reluctance to interact with their dorm would intrigue him even further and compel him and Rook to approach her. She does _not_ take his critique of her appearance or the way he refers to most others as " _potatoes”_ well (with Hermione he could refer to her as _"s_ _weet potato",_ or better yet, _"apple blossom"_ ). He would be simultaneously impressed/envious of her magic/potion brewing skills and admire how clever she is, but vexed with how she dismisses his looks/popularity, resists his charms, and openly rejects his offers to help with improving her image. He's especially annoyed with how that stubbornness extends to interfering with his efforts of mentoring Epel. In turn Hermione learns that Pomefiore does have its redeeming qualities, even if she doesn't fully embrace/understand their methods. 




* **Out of a combination of boredom and necessity, Hermione gradually remodels/rebuilds the Ramshackle dorm.**

  * The dorm is renamed Bellame/Bellamy (meant to be a play on the words _"belle âme_ ”, which is French for _“beautiful soul”_ ) and is heavily referenced by the movie _“Beauty and the Beast”._

  * This is also a nod to actress Emma Watson. After playing Hermione Granger in all the Harry Potter films, she would later go on to play Belle in the live action adaptation of the aforementioned Disney film.

  * Suggested house colors could be Royal Blue and Golden Yellow (referencing the Beast’s dress coat during the iconic dance scene in the film) and for the crest maybe try incorporating the Beast’s magic handheld mirror or the enchanted rose in the bell jar.

  * Furniture and various objects that resemble non-living versions of characters from the original animated film were found stored away in the attic/basement of the dorm, such as a tabletop pendulum clock _(Cogsworth),_ a 3-pronged candelabra _(Lumiere’),_ and a full tea set complete with a teapot and at least one teacup in the set that has a small nick on the brim _(Mrs. Potts and Chip),_ etc.




* Hermione would be personally offended that her friends chose to make a deal with Azul for his advanced crib notes over accepting her many offers to help them study, so she'd be very catty and annoyed with them for a while, at least until she sees how much work they're being forced to do at the Monstro Lounge. Whether or not Grim manages to avoid signing a contract is entirely up to the writer if they want to shake things up.

* **Big Sis Hermione** = Hermione is very protective of the people she cares about, which also extends to any person or creature that is being treated unfairly. Despite being physically reverted to 17 years old again she naturally retains all her memories/experiences, which makes her give off a strong, mature air that can have others view her in a big sister kind of way. To avoid confusion, the truth of her age-regression is a kept secret between her, Dire Crowley, Divus Crewel, and the NRC Healer. If she had been a fae or some other race with an especially extended lifespan they wouldn't have cared, but her being human made them think it would be better for them to remain quiet about her true age.

Because no one is aware of her age regression, her and **Riddle Roseheart** 's birthdays means that he is technically seen as a month older than her. This is why Riddle insists that _he_ would be the older sibling figure when others liken them as siblings (despite his ~~height~~ youthful appearance) XD. He tries to follow through with this new big brother role in order to watch out for Hermione, but has moments where he briefly falls into the role as the younger brother instead. Btw, Hermione is at least 2 to 2 1/2 inches taller than him (He's 5'2) X3 

For the purpose of this fanfic, let's say that **Epel Felmier** has an older sister he is very close to but doesn't get to see very often after she got married and left the village. Hermione's kindness and willingness to lend as sympathetic ear made Epel feel less alone/homesick, so they often talked to each other and he'd vent his frustrations, particularly how Vil keeps pressuring him to act classy & sophisticated instead of having the freedom to be himself. She doesn't quite understand his admiration of Coach Vargas (again, she's wary of superficial men), but as long as Epel isn't being harmed or mislead, Hermione is willing to support him with his efforts of self-improvement. 

* **Other Noteworthy Characters** =

  * **Cater Diamond and Che’nya** = both flirt with Hermione, however Cater’s way is done in a more token-effort manner (which Hermione doesn’t mind, she knows he just teasing). Che’nya is far more flirty/cuddly with Hermione, finding her to be cute when she’s all blushing/flustered, and because it gets a rise out of Riddle and the others. His main reason for doing so is to provoke Trey into realizing his feelings before he misses his chance with her.
  * **Jade & Floyd Leech** = Azul has the twins observe/profile Hermione from day one, but unlike Rook they manage to keep their distance and not set off her itchy trigger finger with the defensive magic. Like Azul Jade admits to a polite interest in the nature of her foreign magic/potion capabilities (not to the degree of becoming attracted to her), while Floyd is curious for the sake of novel amusement and having someone else around to tease/mess with. Adhering to his quirk with dubbing the people he knows with fish themed nicknames, Floyd refers to Hermione as “Koi” (this can have a double meaning, referring to both a type of carp and how the word “koi” can also mean the affectionate term “love” in Japanese). The twins are fairly open to the idea of her and Azul becoming romantically involved. Both would find his attempts at courting her amusing (Floyd even more so than Jade), but deep down Jade does hope that things will work out, as it would offer a positive experience for Azul due to his confidence issues as a former bullying victim. Floyd kind of feels the same way, but mostly a relationship between the two will have them readily available for all of his teasing.

  * **Rook Hunt** = Like the Leech Twins, Rook observed Hermione to gather information on her (part to sate his own curiosity, part to have a dossier ready for Vil when he asks), a decision he would later come to regret after some _very_ near misses from her wand. Rook may be a sporting hunting enthusiast under all his glamour, but Hermione is a hard-earned war survivor. All that time she spent running & hiding from Snatchers/Death Eaters during the search for the Horcruxes made her develop a type of sixth sense when it comes to being spied on; once Rook started moving in too close Hermione startled him by reflexively throwing [benign] counter attacks in his direction. His very last attempt at ~~stalking~~ observing her resulted in the destruction of the feather in his signature hat, forcing him to replace it. She (sort of) accepts his apology when he & Vil introduce themselves later on, but she also makes it very clear that she won’t be tolerating his “sneaking hobby” anymore. Aside from those initial experiences, she finds him to be odd, but somewhat tolerable since his views fall more along the lines of [_wabi-sabi_](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wabi-sabi) as opposed to Vil’s more rigid opinions of beauty.
  * **Leona Kingscholar & Ruggie Bucchi** = Leona used to be one of Hermione's initial love interests, but he was switched out for Vil Schoenheit in order to avoid overlap in the romantic lineups (otherwise Leona would be a love interest in _all_ of these prompts- I'm a huge classic Lion King fan **> ////< UU**. Let someone else have fun with this particular crossover pairing). There's still some fun interaction between them, tho. In the chapters pertaining to Episode 3 of the game, Hermione politely turns down Jack Howl's offer to stay in the Savannaclaw Dorm, instead taking shelter in the magic tent that was stored in her extended purse. However that doesn't stop her from seeking Leona's help with completing Azul's deal. True to form he says no, but rather than get mad or beg Hermione unnerves him by smiling, and when he turns down her offer again, she calmly informs him that he will never again have a moment's peace. She then proceeds to use her magic to relentlessly create all forms of noise, easily deflecting his attempts to silence/escape it. Grim, Trey (walking on crutches), and the rest of her friends are awestruck by how efficiently brutal Hermione was, while Leona & Ruggie are visibly disturbed by this level of ferocity from her ( _"I think she went easy on us before, Boss...,"_ \+ _"No matter what the species, Ruggie, females are more deadly than the male...,"_ ) XD 



* After an incident where Crowley’s flakiness manages to push her too far (the events of Episode 4, maybe?), Hermione sends a Howler after him. At the end of the message she promises to teach _others_ how to make their own Howlers if he behaves so negligently again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all I have for the Hermione Granger in Twisted-Wonderland prompt.
> 
> Story title and everything else is up to you and what you want to do with the story!
> 
> Stay tuned for the 3rd and final HP x Twisted Wonderland prompt if you're interested!  
> It will be posted as soon as the details for it are finished.
> 
> These prompts are meant to be stand-alone story ideas.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you accept this challenge so we can check out your work! ^o^
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.  
> Nasty remarks by Trolls will be blocked. If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all.


End file.
